Crazy for You
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Set after 3x24. Does Kate remember that Castle told her he loved her and decided to ignore it or does she really not remember? Castle is in love with her. Does she love him back? First Castle oneshot. Caskett, of course. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its characters.

AN: Howdy y'all. I was bored in school and the idea of this Castle oneshot came about. This is my first Castle fanfiction so go easy on me. And it's a little short too but I wasn't going to make it long. Spoiler from 3x24. Here we go. Please lemme know what you think. Leave me a review, please. I love y'all.

Crazy for You

It was a beautiful fall day in New York City. The leaves just started to change color. Richard Castle was on his way to the NYPD with a cup of coffee in both of his hands. He has been following around Detective Kate Beckett for almost 4 years now. He wouldn't admit it but he wasn't following her for his books anymore. Castle never expected for Kate to keep him around for this long. He hoped that meant something. He was in love with Kate. Castle regretted not saying anything to her.

It took until that fatal day that Kate was shot down for him to finally confess his feelings. Kate nearly made it out alive. It's been 5 months since that day. Castle rode the elevator, walked out and saw Kate sitting at her desk. She didn't seem to be doing anything. As he walked toward her, he wondered if Kate remembered how he said I love you. It hurt him to think that she remembers it and could be ignoring it completely. It upset him even more to think that Kate really didn't remember at all.

"Hey Beckett." Castle said with a smile as he held out the coffee for her.

"Hey." Kate replied and took it. "Thank you."

"So, do we have anything today?" Castle asked curiously.

"No." Kate answered.

"That would explain you reading the newspaper." Castle said and chuckled. She smiled at him briefly and looked back down. "Kate, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Castle?" Kate asked as she looked through the pages, avoiding his gaze.

"You just seem stressed and worried." Castle answered her.

"I'm perfectly fine." Kate replied with a wide smile. He knew it was forced.

"Kate, please." Castle said with a frown.

Kate slammed the paper down on her desk and groaned. "What is it you want from me, Castle?"

"I simply want to know what's wrong." Castle said as he watched her.

"Okay. Fine." Kate said as she looked at him and crossed her arms. "Why are you still following me around?"

"W-why?" Castle asked in a shocked voice. "You don't like me following you around?"

"I do…most of the time. I would think that you'd have enough research by now." Kate explained.

"It's complicated, Kate." Castle said truthfully.

"Explain. I have time." Kate told him.

"Uh, okay." Castle said. "Can we go somewhere that's quiet?"

She gave him a weird look. "Sure."

They walked to a lounge that was empty.

"Okay…" Castle started and took a deep breath. "You're right about me following you around." Kate just stared at him. "I have enough material for a dozen books. It's just that…it's not about the books anymore."

"It's not?" Kate asked.

"No. I don't know if you remember or if you care to ignore it but, when you were shot…" Castle explained as an image of Kate lying in his arms after she was shot flashed into his mind. "I told you something; something I was so scared to say and it took me that long to say it to you. Kate…" Castle looked into her eyes and he saw tears. "I love you."

Kate could only nod as she looked down to the floor. "I know, Rick."

"You do?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Kate said as she looked up at him.

"No." Castle said. "If you don't have those kinds of feelings for me, I wouldn't want you to lie about it."

"What? No. That's not it at all." Kate replied.

"What do you mean?" Castle asked.

She sighed. "I didn't say anything because…" Kate paused and she stared at him as a tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't say anything because I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?" Castle asked and moved closer to her. They were only a few inches apart.

"I was afraid because…I'm in love with you too." Kate told him.

"You are?" Castle asked and she nodded. "Why were you afraid?"

"Because…out of all the people I've even been involved with, you're the one I've ever loved the most." Kate explained as a few more tears fell. "You're the one I've cared about the most…the one I couldn't ever get out of my head. I couldn't say anything because I didn't want something to happen and end up losing you. God, I'm crazy for you, Castle."

"Oh, Kate." Castle frowned and held out his arms. "Come here."

She walked into his arms and hugged him tight. Castle lifted up her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I really do love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Castle." Kate replied as she kissed him back. "You know what I realized?"

"What?" Castle asked as they walked out and headed for the elevator.

"You're the one worth taking a risk for." Kate said with a grin.

"I totally agree with that." Castle agreed and hugged the love of his life.

AN: Okay. Was it dumb or stupid? Please let me know.


End file.
